When love takes over, the 1st fix of the fairytale
by whoyouarexo
Summary: The Casualty gang in sixth form, changed some ages around!
1. Lesson 1 Physics

Chapter 1: Physics..

*I got that boom boom boom...* rang in Jays ears, as he casually strolled into school, not caring that he was late, he was one of the most popular boys, he was smart, very good looking and had the wit and banter to deal with teachers, boys and girls.  
"Alright mate" Asked Jeff, as Jay clapped his hand in a signal of hello, and smiled.  
As Jeff chattered away about his latest conquest, Jay found his thoughts straying as he looked at the girl on the table in the corner. Ruth Winters..she was untouchable..she was quiet, very clever, and always had a pen in her hand and a head in her book. She was stunning..in a different way to the other girls..she had bright blue eyes, and the one time he had seen her smile, it had filled the whole room. That was the type of beauty he liked. Not the typical "I slap on a tonne of make-up" qualitys of May.  
"Jay..." Jeff asked, and Jays head snapped out of the dreamland he was in.  
"I was saying.." Jeff continued, and Jay nodded his head, and became inversed in the conversation with his mate.

Ruth sat on her chair, her table, everything perfectly set out, on her own. that was how she had to spend her life to survive. she couldnt trust anyone, she had seen enough fake smiles, let downs, and drug scams get the better of her.  
She must be something of a joke, because everyone always stared at her, but one was different. Jay. He was the most popular guy in the school in her eyes, and obviously Mays, seeing as she had been making suggestive comments to him ever since sixth form started..May was the queen bee, she wanted a king..who would look more impressive then Jay? She saw him look at her again, with a look of pity in his eyes, opposed to the usual "your strange" sort of glances she got, even from the teachers. They obviously thought, like everyone else that she was friendless.

She hoped for a break from all her peers in her first lesson, Physics..you had to be really clever to take that. Unfortunatly for her, and she had knowledge of this, her school sixth form was special, it was specially built for the men and women who wanted to become doctors and nurses. So she had a full class.  
"Right, we need to all get to know eachother evidently" The teacher said, going down the register and frowning at the different groups scattered across the room, and her gaze settled on Ruth, who was again on her own.  
"Sorry im late" Jay said, swinging his bag over his shoulder effortlessly, walking into the room. He looked over at Jeff, Adam and Lenny, who seemed to of set up a table, but he only saw one person when he entered the room. Ruth, sitting on her own again. So agaisnt his head wishes to sit and joke with his friend, he sat next to Ruth casually, and Jeff tutted at him.

"Alright?" he asked her, and she nodded, silently. It was as if she was scared of him.  
"So, lets pick names out of a hat and get started on this pairs project. I find it always breaks in classes nicely" Said the physics teacher, Mrs Montaty.  
"right we have Lenny and May"  
"Oh god" muttered Lenny, and Jay laughed as he saw Mays equal look of disgust.  
"Adam and Jeff"  
"Oh yes mate" Jeff said, high fiving Adam  
"Recipe for disaster" quipped Lenny.

Ruth closed her eyes, she didnt want to be put with someone who would make fun of her, someone that didnt know her, she wouldnt mind working on her own.  
"Ruth and Jay" the teacher said, and she relaxed slightly, Jay was different, he wouldnt be horrible to her.  
"Yuki and Zoe" Mrs Montaty carried on  
"Oh she will eat you aliivee" Lenny said, and the others laughed as Yuki, clearly embarassed, went red.

When the lesson had finished, and everyone had been set off on their assignments, Jay walked with Ruth.  
"So, when do you want to work on this thing?" Jay asked her, with a smile  
"Erm, whenever.." Ruth said, not wanting to sound nerdy, or anything else that Jay could recount to his friends.  
"How about now.." Jay said, and Ruth nodded..maybe this whole "working in pairs" thing wasnt too bad.


	2. Lesson 2 Chemistry

_Thanks for thr feedback guys, keep it coming! Im going to try my hardest to continue with this story because its a bit different!_

_Keep pressing review guys, it really helps and spurs me on to write!_

__

Chapter 2: Chemistry.

Jay sat with Ruth in the library, he occasionally sang to the rap music blaring out of the one headphone hanging out of his ear. He wanted to  
1) get his project done so his nan didnt kill him for "being a lazy good-for-nothing layabout"  
2) get Ruth to relax a little, be a bit less shy with him. The only words she said to him were nods, the slightest smile, and sometimes she braved a yes.  
"So..physics.." Jay started, and was met with a nod by Ruth, whose head snapped out of a book.  
His tummy rumbled loudly.  
"They say better out then in...I say, you wanna grab a bite to eat quickly?" he asked, looking at her intently.  
"I really dont like the school canteen" Ruth said, not wanting to make a fuss, ruin anything  
"Let you in on a secret- I bloody hate it, lets go to town" He checked his watch  
"Ah, a whole 10 minutes to get to the bus station..how we are spoiled" he said cheekily, and saw that Ruth was still hesistant  
"I'll have you back in time for registration Cindrella, you wont become a pumpkin" he grinned  
"Ok" she said, with a hint of a smile, and he grinned even more widely  
"excellent" he said, starting to stroll down the corridor.  
"So, what you feeling, a sandwich, fast food.."  
"you talk alot dont you" enquired Ruth, and Jay went slightly red  
"you dont talk enough" he said, wisely, and Ruth let out a short, stammery laugh.

Soon enough, they were in the town, and were eating two 99 flakes although it was Winter.  
"So you like ice cream.." Jay said, and Ruth remained silent..Jays mission wasnt as successful as he hoped.  
"So who is Ruth Winters.." Jay bravely attempted conversation again  
"Wouldnt you like to know" she said, with a air of mystery, but by the downbeat tone of her voice, it wasnt something she wanted to talk about.  
He tried to think of something to break the ice,  
"So what makes you want to be a doctor?"  
"How did you know it wasn't a nurse?" she asked, her eyes twinkling slightly  
"You would want to be in all the action, not the cubicles" Jay said wisely  
"Correct. You want to be a nurse?" she asked  
"How did you guess?"  
"Your caring" She said shortly, and they both made their way back to the bus stop in a simple silence.

When they got back to the sixth form common room, Jay looked at Ruth, who looked panicked. She checked her watch and dashed off. She did this everyday, at the same time.  
What was going on?

"Jayyy" sing songed May, bouncing up behind him  
"Mayy" he sing songed back in a mock tone of her voice  
"So..i was thinking, the prom…."  
"in 6 months" Jay continued  
"we can go" she said, winking slightly  
"sorry May, ive already got someone in mind" he said, and her face dropped  
"what, ruth" she said, cackling  
"what would be wrong with that?" Jay snapped, defensively  
"your out of her league..shes werid." May said, fluttering around him  
"I didn't think you were the type of girl to say stuff like that May, thanks for proving me wrong. Oh, and instead of thinking shes werid, try being there for her, not everyone has Daddy to pay a cheque everytime something goes wrong" Jay shot back, and May looked shocked, Jay was easy going, well usually. He had a reputation for having a short temper, but not with her

"Whats up princess peaches?" Lenny asked, jokingally, looking at Mays downcast face  
"Jay just had a right go at me" May said, frowning, and looking at Jay, now laughing with Adam  
"why" Lenny asked, smirking  
"I insulted Ruth..i didn't know he liked her so much" May snarled  
"ah, yes, don't cross that one. I don't know what it is with her that he likes, but he is very defensive over her" Lenny said, nodding  
"since when…this is not how its meant to be" May said, shaking her head  
"Life is what you make it, not "how its meant to be" figure it out" Lenny said, ruffling her hair so she squealed and running over and joining the lads again.

Ruth burst through the door of her flat and mentally swore at herself for almost being late.  
She looked In the longue and found her brother standing in the middle of the room  
"Ahh Ruthie, you decided to stop being a common slut then?" Jonathon remarked  
"What?" she asked  
"I saw you hanging around town with that guy. Very cosy" he stated  
"Hes my physics partner. That's all" she said, calmly  
"good, because I know that guy, Jay, hes popular. He wouldn't go for a scrubber like you. And you cant be late for dad, so you don't go out at break, lunch, anytime, you hear?" Jonathon said, with a hint of anger in his voice  
"yes" she said, sounding a bit too sarcastic  
He slammed her violently up against the wall, pinning her wrists to the surface  
"do you hear me?" he asked, his face turning red and his voice shaking  
"yes" she said, more quietly this time, and breathed a sigh of relief when he let her go  
"hows dad?" she asked, visibly shaken  
"I had to look after him. he is how he usually is at 1.00pm, hes drunk himself unconscious and fainted in a pile of his own vomit. I managed to get him to bed" he answered  
"Great" ruth said, and she sat in her room  
It was the size of a small cupboard, but her bed fitted in there, that was the only item of any value that she possessed. She looked out of the window and into the world outside her shabby council flat, and wondered if things would ever change for her. 


End file.
